


Shop is Closed (Unless You're Horny)

by TheDevilsCatamite



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Guilt, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsCatamite/pseuds/TheDevilsCatamite
Summary: Iwai thought he would have a quiet night after closing up shop, but he's not going to complain when his favourite customer drops in for a visit.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Iwai Munehisa
Kudos: 23





	Shop is Closed (Unless You're Horny)

**Author's Note:**

> I wish players could romance him ;(

With a subtle clap on his shoes Ren finds himself inside the airsoft shop Untouchables, after hours. The store is generally open later in the evening however even now it is beyond business hours. Sojiro believes Ren has closed up le Blanc and went to bed (half of that is true, he at least closed le Blanc). 

Ren slipped around crates, boxes, and shelves, onwards toward a small light. He grinned when he saw the unsuspecting man sitting on his chair slumped over his shop countertop lazily reading a magazine. He took a few more steps then froze when a click echoed through the quiet shop. 

“What do you want, kid.” Iwai had pulled a small handgun to Ren’s now sheepish face. “Come back during working hours if you want an upgrade. And no I am not buying more of your ‘treasures’ right now.” He lowered the gun, setting it on his countertop. Who knows if it was even real, and if it was it may not even be loaded. Ren likes to think it was real.

“I saw the light.” He grins.

“Yes. I am reading.” He rolls the lollipop around his mouth. Ren watched this action with intensity.

“Y’know I wonder why you don’t smoke like regular adults.”

“Not everyone has a deathwish like you kiddo.” He folded his magazine and set it aside. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. Well aware how Ren was watching his every moment. “Shouldn’t you be home, in bed, sleeping for school?” 

Ren leans himself flat across the counter top, elbows on the hard glass and palms rested under his chin. “No.” He says sweetly, big eyes looking up at him.

“Jesus Christ kid.” Iwai huffs and looks away.

“What is it Iwai?” 

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Oh my god! You brat, you know what you’re doing.” Iwai bites on his candy.

Ren smiles with his teeth.

“You-goddamn-fuckin-tease.” Iwai growls before grabbing Ren’s messy black hair and yanking him in for a hard kiss. It was deep but quick. Iwai pulled back releasing Ren who took his lollipop and brought it to his own lips. 

“It’s been a while.” Ren licks the candy a few times then pops it in his mouth to free his hands so he can climb his whole way on to the countertop. He then swings his legs around and hangs them off the side. “Bet you missed me.”

“I thought maybe you got kidnapped, or something.” Meaning to or not Iwai came off as sincere. “Pretty face like yours along with your penchant for flirting with the wrong people it’s easy to assume you got abducted.” 

“You’d know if I was.” He bites the lollipop then discards the chewed stick nonchalantly.

Iwai grits is teeth as he always does when Ren mentions his ‘connections’ from around the systems.

Ren moves his hands to Iwai’s clothed chest and up to his stubbly face. He pets the man’s cheeks a few times before leaning in for a kiss. Ren kisses Iwai hard and passionately, never soft, never casual. Always intense. He soon pushes his tongue inside his mouth and glides around his teeth, then withdraws to bite his lower lip only to enter his mouth again. Ren snakes his hands around to grip the back of Iwai’s neck and climbs into his lap, a leg around each hip, he mashes them both closer together. 

Ren carries such lust with him around Iwai, he can never contain himself. His words always drip with desire, his movements so sensual, his eyes full of want. Iwai has tried putting a stop to it a few times, believing Ren had an unhealthy obsession but everytime Ren was able to melt away his guilt and his conscious with his soft lips. All thoughts aside; Iwai was legitimately flattered by the attention from the young boy and his devilish smile was too good to resist.

Iwai groans into Ren’s mouth at the sudden friction on his lap. Ren had begun rolling his hips to stimulate Iwai’s tented jeans. “Desperate old man.” Ren breathed.

A sharp smack interrupted Ren’s rhythm. “Fuck!” He yells and pulls back, scowling at Iwai.

“I’ll spank you again if you call me old, brat.” Iwai glared.

Ren shifts a hand to grip Iwai’s clothed boner. “You could be my father.” He rubs harshly earning a heavy groan. “Or maybe my daddy.”

“Shit kid.” 

“Do you want me to suck your cock Daddy?”   
Iwai’s cock twitched at those words and at the look on Ren’s mock innocent face.

“Of fucking course I do.” Iwai breathed.

With fluid smooth movements Ren slid off of Iwai’s lap and down to his knees, he made quick work of unbuckling his belt, undoing his jeans, and freeing his erection. Ren looked on hungrily and lustfully. He couldn’t help himself but to swallow it down in one motion and immediately start sucking.

Iwai’s big hands tangled in Ren’s hair as the boy enthusiastically hallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head. 

“Fuck fuck fuck, Kid!” Iwai grabbed a fistful of locks and pulled hard. “Teeth, teeth, teeth.” His grip softened as Ren slowed his motions. “I know you’re excited but can you turn down the slut a bit.”

With a lewd pop Ren released Iwai’s cock. “I want you to fuck me.” He said while stroking him, running the slick drool all along the shaft and head. 

Iwai's face gets even redder while he swallows loudly. 

"Please?"

Iwai grabbed under Ren's arms, helping him to his feet yet putting his pants covered erection in clear view. He was pathetically hard and Iwai couldn't resist running his calloused hand against the cloth. The sight of the desperately horny boy, red face flush with lust, drool still on his lips, eyes blown wide in excitement. Who could say no to such a face? Iwai was weak to the kid.

Iwai stood up from his chair and grabbed Ren by the chin. "Be a good boy and wait." He said before shoving him over the glass display case, putting his plump ass in the air. 

Iwai's steps left the room quietly.

Goosebumps covered Ren's flesh and tickled down his spine at the rough treatment, he loved it. His cock hurt, it throbbed in the front of his pants and rubbed on the counter top.

It felt like he was waiting for hours when really it was barely a minute before Iwai returned with a bottle of lubricant.

Ren's heart jumped when he felt two strong arms around his waist, they snuck around his midsection and to his belt buckle, undoing it and popping his pants button undone. He wiggled his hips and helped pull his pants and boxers down his thighs.

Iwai smacked Ren's newly exposed ass and he gasped. He hummed in approval when Iwai pet his ass again. His cock was excited to be free of his pants, it was completely solid and flushed red at the tip, pressing against his stomach. He was so fucking horny and excited to be fucked by Iwai.

"You at you, kid." Iwai said and ran his right hand over his dick, he was getting hard at Ren's neediness, he wouldn't lie that the kid wanting him so badly made him feel great.

"How long are you going to look instead of touch?" He got spanked again for that comment.

"Smartass." Iwai took out the lube, dripped a generous amount on his fingertips and brought them to Ren's hole.

"Shit!" Ren gasped out loud at the suddenly cold lube on his ass. The liquid warmed quickly enough after Iwai began rubbing his rim. He rubbed a few circles around then slipped one in, it didn't take long for him to fit another finger.

Ren moaned softly at the attention while unconsciously rocking his hips back on Iwai's fingers. Iwai's thick masculine fingers felt so good inside of him. Rubbing his walls, scissoring inside to make room, and brushing his prostate. He was melting at the man's fingers.

Iwai was completely hard now and decided that this was enough finger fucking. He slipped his fingers out of Ren's ass and went to ready his own cock. He undid his belt and opened his pants to free his cock, a thick vein pulsed along the length showing contrast against the flush skin of the reddening tip. He gripped himself, gave a few strokes that felt amazing and much needed. With his free hand he poured more lube.

"You having trouble with your gun back there, old man?" Ren mouthed off.

Iwai growled then aligned himself with Ren's hole, pressed the head up against him, and squeezed in.

Ren moaned as he was entered slowly, the tightness hurt but the pleasure outweighed any discomfort. "Fuck yes!" He couldn't help shouting.

Not taking too long to adjust Iwai pushed his length further until he bottomed out inside of Ren, his base touching the boys ass. Iwai let out a sigh of pleasure. It was soft and warm, a pleasant hot squeeze around his dick. He pulled back nearly sliding all of the way out then pushed forward hard, reveling in the sound he earned from Ren.

After the initial push Iwai started the thrusting, he brought his hands to grip Ren's hips and bucked harder.

Rather unbecoming of himself Ren was hastily and sloppily pushing back on Iwai's cock. He braced himself against the glass case to further bounce on Iwai. Ren was moaning lewdly, gasping, panting, and chanting 'fuck' as he was repeatedly filled then emptied then filled again.

Iwai wasn't holding anything back any longer, it felt too good to go slow. He thrusted hard in and out of the boy, gripping hard on his hips, enough to leave marks. Sweat dripped from his brow and beaded down his face, dripping and evaporating from the heat, his clothes felt restrictiing but he wouldn't stop fucking just to undress.

Ren could come at any moment now, his dick was flush and hard, pressing against his stomach the tip was dripping wet with pre-come. As much as his cock was leaking his mouth was dripping more, Ren had let his jaw go slack and drool dribbled out over his lower lip.

Now Iwai was far from being an overly sensitive teenage boy, it would take him longer to come than it would for Ren. However Ren's slick asshole made a wonderful fucktoy, the addition to his desperate moans aided in his pleasure.

Iwai hated how badly Ren turned him on.

"Oh, Iwai, oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" Ren screamed out as he slammed too hard back on Iwai's cock, trying to fill himself with as much as the man as he could when the heat in his groin finally built to its tipping point and he felt the flush of orgasm rush through his body. The pleasure ran down his back and through his cock from the base to the head. Semen sputtered out, hitting the glass of the gun case he was leaning on and making a mess on the front of his shirt. 

After coming Ren went limp, letting his elbows hit the countertop and his head fall. His wobbly legs buckled and shook with sudden weakness. He left all the effort fall on Iwai to keep him standing upright. 

"Dammit kid..." Iwai bit his lip and groaned. He pushed Ren forward and pulled his dick out of his pulsating and tightened hole. 

Ren mindlessly collapsed completely on the countertop, laying his chest and stomach on the cool glass and letting his weak legs lean just enough to keep him from sitting on the floor.

Iwai took his thick throbbing cock in hand and stroked himself furiously. He stared at Ren's plush pink ass in front of him as he pumped.

Feeling the familiar heat start in his core Iwai stroked himself to completion. Shooting a hot load on to Ren's ass and thighs. He let out a breathy satisfied moan.

Ren vaguely heard the shuffle of Iwai's pants and belt being pulled up back into place. Then jumped slightly as his ass was cleaned off with one of Iwai's washcloths. "Thanks." Ren said as he rose from the countertop and turned to face Iwai. The older man's eyes fell to Ren's now soft and tender cock, limply dripping. Iwai methodically cleaned the cum from Ren's boyhood and the front of his clothes.

Ren grinned like a self satisfied cat as Iwai cleaned him. "Want to get my jeans too, Daddy?" He said far too sweet and softly for Iwai's conscious. 

He hated the tender affection he felt for Ren in these moments. He would blame it on the post orgasm chemicals. That's all. Regardless of the confusing affection and guilt Iwai still pulled Ren's boxers and jeans up round his waist, fixed his button and belt for him then moved to flatten his shirt of wrinkles. He even checked the boy's glasses for smudges but they seemed fine.

"I'll walk to you home kid." Iwai unwrapped a lollipop which he took from a jar on his desk.

"I'll be fine." Ren took the candy before Iwai could lick it and popped it in his own mouth. "See ya next time, old man." Ren winked.

Iwai sighed. "Knock." He requested.

"Never."


End file.
